Pooh's Adventures of Rugrats in Paris: The Movie
Pooh's Adventures of Rugrats in Paris: The Movie is an upcoming crossover by Yakkowarnermovies101. It will appear in Google Drive near the future. Plot The film opens with a parody of the 1972 drama film The Godfather with Angelica playing Marlon Brando's role with the babies calling her the "Bobfather" and her granting the babies' wishes if they do something for her in return. We see Lou and Lulu's wedding then switch to Chuckie Finster who has been without a mother his whole life. After standing alone watching the mothers and children together during a special dance, he wishes for his own mother, who died years earlier. Soon after remembering her, both he and his father Chaz feel lonely, so Chaz decides to head home since it's getting late. Unexpectedly, Tommy Pickles's father Stu is summoned to the EuroReptarland, a Japanese theme park in Paris, France to fix the malfunctioning Reptar robot he sent the park to use in a live show (EuroReptarland is first mentioned in the TV special "Acorn Nuts and Diapey Butts"). Tommy, Chuckie, Phil & Lil, Angelica, Dil, all of their parents, and Spike the dog, all travel overseas to EuroReptarland. He improves the robots by adding an easy control interface that even a child could operate. During the flight to Paris, Chuckie notices the clouds outside the plane and imagines some of them to be him and his Mom. The park's director, Coco LaBouche (Susan Sarandon) is looking to become the new president of her bosses' company (once he resigns) with help from her assistant Jean-Claude (John Lithgow), but her boss, Mr. Yamaguchi, tells her the candidate he is looking for must "have the heart of a child". On the spot Coco says that she adores children and is engaged to a man with a child of his own. When she discovers Angelica eavesdropping on the entire conversation, she tells Coco about Chuckie and Chaz. In exchange, Coco promises Angelica that she would get to ride in her own float as a princess in the EuroReptarland Parade with "matching ponies", her own fashion show, and she'll also be the flower girl in Coco's wedding. Coco then pretends to take a sudden interest in Chaz. However, when she attempts to bond with Chuckie, there are little results. The Rugrats soon meet Kimi, and her Japanese mother Kira, whom Chaz takes a mutual liking to. Kira works in the park as one of Coco's assistants and puts aside her own feelings for Chaz to help Coco win him over, thinking she loves him despite her doubts. Kira explains the history of Reptar to the children, explaining that he was once feared by people but a princess taught them that the dinosaur was just lonely. Chuckie decides the princess would make a perfect mother, but his attempts to meet her (or rather, a clockwork version of her atop a "bolcano" guarded by ninja security guards and doors with frightening dragon-shaped knobs) fail. A performance of the story is shown at the park's theatre. After Angelica tells Coco that Chuckie wants the Princess for his mommy and plans to give her his favorite stuffed bear as a sign of his love, Coco steals the role of the princess during the show and forcefully hugs Chuckie on stage. Chaz, ecstatic that Chuckie approves of Coco as a mother, decides he is going to marry her, much to the shock of Chuckie, Chaz's friends, and especially Kira. On the wedding day, Coco has the Rugrats and Angelica locked in a warehouse where the Reptar robot is, with Jean-Claude to guard them and prevent them from ruining the wedding. Ashamed, Angelica reveals Coco's plot to the babies. Tired of being afraid, Chuckie decides he is going to crash his father's wedding with help from Tommy and the others. Coco tells Kira to destroy Chuckie's bear and certifies Kira's belief that she does not love Chaz or Chuckie. She is determined to stop Coco from marrying Chaz but she is thrown out of the wedding car. Using Stu's Reptar robot, the Rugrats stomp their way out of the park and across Paris to Notre Dame where the wedding is taking place. Angelica and Kimi both hitch a ride on the robot. However, the babies are pursued by Jean-Claude who drives a robot of Reptar's arch nemesis, Robosnail. Pandemonium breaks out as the babies make their way to the cathedral, including being swung around midair by Robosnail and rocketing up the side of the Eiffel Tower. Eventually, Chuckie takes on Robosnail and tosses him into the Seine River while saying "Over my Dad's Potty" (instead of "Over my dead body"). Chaz, unaware of Coco's plot and kidnapping, stalls for time (so Chuckie can arrive) by reading his (and what he believes to be Coco's) favorite poem about the joy of children. Just as Chaz is about to reluctantly marry an irritated Coco, Chuckie bursts into the church and screams out "NO!"; his very first word which Chaz is overjoyed to hear. Jean-Claude appears and accidentally reveals that Coco was keeping the babies locked away and Angelica reveals Coco's plot to everyone, including Mr. Yamaguchi, who then fires Coco. Chaz, who finally sees the woman that Coco really is, calls off the wedding. While storming out of the church as she's insulting the babies, Coco gets her dress torn by Angelica, revealing the back of her underwear. She runs away in humiliation, as tourists snap photos of her. Jean-Claude is chased off by Spike and his new girlfriend Fifi, whom he met on the street. Kira finally arrives at the church and returns Chuckie's bear. Chaz and Kira reveal their feelings for each other and upon returning to the United States sometime later, they get married. Chuckie finally has a mother and a sister (Kimi), completing one of the franchise's longest-running plotlines. During the wedding, Chuckie is now the "Bobfather", with Angelica asking for new stuff for her doll Cynthia (a parody of the Barbie doll). The film ends with the babies and grown-ups having a cake fight and the camera backs up and a piece of cake is thrown at the camera and the screen fades to black. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Terk, Tantor, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Ttark, Kronk, Bernie and Ert, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Earl and his family, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, Woody Woodpecker, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Richie Cunningham, Potsie Weber, Arthur Fonzarelli, Ralph Malph, Mary Lou Milligan, The Three Little Pigs, Godzilla, Godzooky, Angirus, Rodan, Mothra, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, Dynomutt Dog Wonder, Blue Falcon, C.G., Emily, Luis, Ethan, Squibbon, Krypto the Superdog, The Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse VanHouten, Alex Whitney, Laura Powers, Jafar, Maleficent, The Super Evil Squad, King Ghidorah, SpaceGodzilla, Megalon, Gigan, The Big Bad Wolf, Cruella DeVil, Rothbart, Judge Frollo, Zira, Ratigan, Fidget, Utrom Shredder, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) will guest star in this film. *Jafar, Maleficent, the Super Evil Squad, King Ghidorah, SpaceGodzilla, Megalon, Gigan, The Big Bad Wolf, Cruella DeVil, Rothbart, Judge Frollo, Zira, Ratigan, Fidget, Utrom Shredder, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) will work for Coco LaBouche. *During the play scene of Reptar, Pooh, Ash, and Scooby-Doo sneak backstage after noticing someone breaking in through the backdoor. But when the intruder reveals to be Coco LaBouche, Scooby-Doo and Ash try to rescue Chuckie until they end up getting caught in a net set up by Jean-Claude. They tell Pooh to warn the others about Coco's intention of kidnapping the children and the villains desire to destroy them all. Both Ash and Scooby manage to break free from the net and assist the babies and Angelica in using the Reptar robot to get to the Notre Dame cathedral to stop Coco from marrying Chas and fulfilling her selfish plans. *Ash's childhood friend, Serena, will make a surprise guest star at the end of the film where she recognized Ash riding in the Reptar robot with the babies and witnessed Ash's bloody swordfight with Coco LaBouche. But during the fight Chuckie tried to stop Coco from hurting Ash even more. Luckily, Ash protected Chuckie and managed to defeat her. After Coco's defeat, Ash nearly died from his wounds. But Serena eventually arrived at the scene and gave Ash a healing medicine to save his life. Once Ash is fully healed, he immediately recognized her and invited her to join him and the others in Chas and Kira's wedding at the very end. *This film will be dedicated in memory of Christine Cavanaugh who died from an unknown illness on December 22, 2014, Debbie Reynolds (1932-2016) who died from a stroke, Mako (1933-2006) who died from esophageal cancer, Joe Alaskey (1952-2016) who died from cancer, and Jack Riley (1935-2016) who died from pneumonia. Links Transcript Pooh's Adventures of Rugrats in Paris: The Movie/TranscriptCategory:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Pooh's Grand Adventure films Category:Yru17 Category:Films dedicated to Christine Cavanaugh Category:Travel Films